In My Head
by PICKLZDADRUMMER
Summary: Dustin's Thoughts on his current situation. A Kaylee series oneshot set post NS the Kaylee series is created by Lily hanson


"Dude, I am so tired." Shane stated flatly as he made his way down the stairs to Ninja-Ops with Tori close in trail. The old wind ranger base had become a hangout for the current senseis at the wind ninja academy. It was kept hidden from the students and was a quiet comfortable place for them to hang out, not to mention it was good for bringing back memories of their days saving the world from Lothor and his ugly goons.

"I am not a dude, but I have to agree with you." Tori agreed with her former leader.

The two young adults got to the bottom of the stairs only to find the current sensei of the earth element in a trance staring off into the distance. His elbow was rested on the table and his palm was supporting his chin. He looked deep in thought.

"Hey, Dustin, you okay, man?" Shane asked his friend, while he waved his hand in front of the young man's face.

"Shhh, leave him he looks peaceful." Tori snapped at him stopping Shane from repeating query.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Shane questioned aloud.

\//\\//\\//\\/

"Where should I start?" Dustin thought to himself.

"So many thoughts to weed trough I may as well start with my present situation, so pay attention, me, because we aren't going to go through this again..." He told himself inwardly.

_What is my current situation? Well I guess it's a little complicated; I am Waldo "Dustin" Brooks and I am a Sensei at a secret ninja school. And you know what? Saying that will never stop sounding like the dream of a five year old boy who's seen way too many kung-fu movies. Whatever it's just the way things are I guess. The funny part is that this only begins to describe my unusual current situation. I hold down two jobs, I work at Storm chargers, Blue Bay Harbour's local shop and hangout for fans of all sports of the extreme kind. Whether your hook is skateboarding, surfing, mountain biking, you name it. There is also my personal favourite, Dirt biking. _

_I've spent years doing this sport, I almost made pro but it turns out one of my former Ranger teammates took that on instead of me. Blake, a good friend of mine made factory pro, he is currently going around the world and getting paid to ride. I was real jealous at first but I came to terms with my jealousy. I talked to Blake the other day and it seems all the touring is slowly killing him as he put it when he said it. He doesn't ride as much on his own anymore, he's lost some of the drive he had to practice it seems riding has become his job rather than him getting paid for doing what he's passionate about. That's when I gave up on going pro and decided to just stick to enjoying the sport. Seeing what it did to Tori was an especially good motivation for that decision._

_Tori and Blake had been going out for a long while now and they just never got to see each other, it was really difficult for both of them. Not that I'm worried about their relationship the two of them are meant for each other in my opinion. But I can tell that it bums them out and I know how they feel. After all Kaylee and I have been going out for awhile as well and we live a city apart. It's really not the same situation but they do have their similarities. Tori and her live on the edge of Blue Bay and Reefside, so in reality it shouldn't be too hard for me to see her, but the problem is she is going to school in Reefside, where as I've finished high school. I'm working two jobs to help pay for the apartment me and Shane are renting out on the other side of town. So as soon as she finishes school, I'm leaving the wind ninja academy and heading over to storm chargers to close up the shop; hence why I never get to see Kaylee. _

_Well that's an exaggeration I do get to see Kaylee but not very often._

_It was never easy but only recently has it become truly difficult. It started getting really difficult at her birthday, when she got possessed by that ancient Egyptian monster that Ethan awakened. That was the day his true feelings for Kaylee were first aired for the rest of the world to know. Perhaps my reaction was slightly excessive...Nah! His little crush nearly cost my girlfriend her life! The worst part is that wasn't enough for the little puke! A couple days ago the Dino ranger team had some dream monster to deal with and he tried to use this monster's powers to get him and her together, to make her break up with me! It was a real eye opener. Kaylee is a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl living a city away from her boyfriend who she doesn't see very often! I'm a guy and I know guys love to go after girls in that situation because they think that it should be easy seeing as the guy is never there. I am that guy, I don't want to be but I am. I trust Kaylee, I really do, but I just don't trust the guys in Reefside, if the nerdiest kid there; the one possessing the least social skills could work up the courage to make a move on her, what about the better looking popular kids at her school? I don't want to lose her to any of them._

_All in all I should probably try being there more often. It's difficult but from here on out I am going to make more of an effort. Now, moving on to other thoughts..._

"Dude snap out of it" Shane's voice broke in.

"Dustin wake up" Tori's voice came shortly after.

"Huh?" Dustin muttered as his eyes fluttered and he looked around the room.

"Earth to Dustin" Shane chuckled.

"What happened?" Dustin inquired.

"You were off in a trance." Tori told him.

"Oh, I see fair enough." The sleepy eyed young sensei responded.

"So what were you doing?" Shane asked.

"Oh just thinking..."


End file.
